Darkness consumes darkness: Hiroshi vs Hotaru!
Hotaru walked through the forest near Kiri thinking of what he would do when he found the man he had been searching for someone who could actually rival his bounty hunting skills while also trying to take in the scenary around him. When Hotaru walked around another big tree with many interlaying branches he finally felt the presense of his quarry a man named Hiroshi who he had heard a lot about during his travels around the world which many people referred to him as another of the worlds top bounty hunters. He then sped up jumping tree branch to tree branch to get a better vantage point when he finally came upon a clearing where a man could be seen training his body probably for his next hunt. Hotaru didn't know what to think when he first saw Hiroshi because he could feel the man's aura which surprised him seeing as when one is training you would normally want to be alone but now he was mentally and physically prepared for a battle that would change his life. "I can't wait to test my strength against him", thought Hotaru as he could feel his aura growing in intensity with excitement over his next battle against a worthy foe he then jumped down from the tree's landing a few feet away from him ready to ask him what he had been waiting to ask for a very long time. "Hiroshi I have come to challenge you to test my strength against a fellow bounty hunter", said hotaru as he waited for a reply. Hiroshi had sensed the man from a long distance, he was training on his kenjutsu as he is a master of Iaido. Hiroshi's chakra was like Zabuza, very frightening. He looked at the man by simply rolling his eyes at him. "You look young, our ages are not far away from each other. I think I saw you somewhere before, I recall seeing a poster of you in a bar. You're a bounty hunter like myself. But, I don't think I am in the mood right now for a battle. I do recall you having a decent bounty on your head, all of the criminals in that bar wanted to slay you." said Hiroshi with a calm voice, although his opponent was half demon, Hiroshi was like a demon himself, his chakra was scary and it was out of this world, his cold eyes stared right at Hotaru and he seemed blood thirsty and ready for battle, although he refused the offer, he wanted to see Hotaru's determination to fight him, from the look in the man's eyes Hiroshi saw the fire burning within the man and his will to fight and prove himself. Hiroshi then slowly faced the man as he was looking at him with the side of his eyes at first. "If you wish to fight me, I have one thing to tell you. I am not afraid of killing anyone, my sword is drawn for slicing not threatening I don't think of my opponent's safety before striking. I'm sure you've heard of me, if you want to face me, I'm not responsible for your safety and frankly I don't care about spilling your blood or wasting you life. So, do you still want to face me." this speech planted fear in the hearts of anyone the Hiroshi faced. His chakra was the most scary aspect as he uses it to break his opponent physiologically. He wanted to see how will Hotaru react to his words, but it doesn't mean that he is lying. Hotaru couldn't believe that someone had put a bounty on his head he hadn't heard anything about it until Hiroshi had told him just now but that didn't change the fact that the reason he was here was to face Hiroshi in battle so he looked back to Hiroshi and said, "I have heard of your disregard for the safety of your sparring partners and I am sorry to say I have traveled to far to turn back now" he said as his aura began to jet up again at the thought of actually getting to fight this man who like him had no restraint when it came to fighting. As he looked at the man and studied him he knew this would be no easy fight it scared and excited him all at the same time because he had no idea of his opponents abilities but he had a few tricks up his sleeve he would have to learn as the battle went so he got into his stance ready to fight whenever Hiroshi was ready. Hiroshi expected this reaction from the man, he knew that he wouldn't back down, however, Hiroshi got Hotaru mentally disturbed by being scared an excited, his reaction time will be affected and his ideas won't be organized. "Fine then, you seem ready to begin, then ... Look behind you." said Hiroshi. A clone was behind Hotaru, the clone quickly drew his sword and attempted to slice Hotaru horizontally by swinging his sword and attempting to attack him in the liver area. He held his sword with both of his hands and enhanced it sharpness using chakra. Meanwhile, the real Hiroshi stood and watched as his mentally disturbed opponent reacted to his attack which was performed in great mastery as Hiroshi mastered Iaido and he had the strength to slice through steel with his enhancement of his weapon's sharpness using chakra. Hotaru turned around surprised to see that Hiroshi had created a clone so fast without so much as a hand sign but before the blade could reach him he jumped up off his right foot spinning upward narrowly missing the blade as it sailed past his back then throwing a kick toward the clones head as he came back down while also watching the original to see his reaction. Hiroshi's clone used Hydrification Technique in order to let the kick go through his head, once Hotaru's foot was inside the clone's head, he increased the density of the water in oder for it to be impossible to move, He could increase the density up to the point where it can restrain tailed beasts. So, Hotaru's foot was stuck in the clone's head. The real Hiroshi then used Body Flicker Technique in order to cover the distance between him and Hotaru he then attempted to stab Hotaru in the spine with his sword swinging it in a vertical direction while the tip of the sword was pointing at Hotaru's stomach, it was more of a penetrating attack rather than a slash. instead of panicking like any normal combatant would Hotaru used his demonic strength he tried to swing Hiroshi's clone in the way of the attack to sever its head and release him. The water density on the clone's head was so great that it could restrain beasts. He noticed the shift of weight in order to throw him, he channelled some chakra in his feet to pin him to the ground and prevent him from moving. Meanwhile, the real Hiroshi attempted to stab Hotaru with his sword using fast movements. Not knowing what else to do Hotaru used his body manipulation technique he developed using his yang release chakra to harden his body to the point that it turned black like obsidian to hopefully not get cut by the sword attacks.